Warrior Cats of Thunderclan ON WIZARD101
ThunderClan of Wizard101 Clan Mates: Leader: Thunderstar (used to be Meadowstar, Darkstar) Deputy: Lavaheart Medic: Apprentice Medic: Featherpaw Elder: Brightheart, Ravenheart, Leopardfur, Featherheart, Queen: Meadowstar: Smallkit, Ivykit Senior Warrior: Firestorm Warrior: Snowheart, Mountainclaw, Pebblestorm, Lavaheart, Dovewing, Silverwing, Rainwhisker Apprentice: Berrypaw, Silverpaw, Briarpaw, Blossompaw Kits: Smallkit, Ivykit Mentors: Meadowstar: Featherpaw, Berrypaw,Briarpaw, Blossompaw, '''Our saying: "We are the great clan of the forest, we shall not give up in parrel we shall stay strong and perish the evil that dares enter our clan,"''' '''Our saying: "Stand up strong, don't be a kittypet, be a Warrior! Be a strong Warrior! We are Thunderclan!"''' '''Our Theme Song! "Eye of The Tiger"''' Dead Cats of ThunderClan Leaders dead: none Deputys dead: Thunderstorm (possibly) Sunclaw (Wolves attacked and died saving a kit) Iceclaw (Died of leg wound) Medics dead: Heartpelt (unkown causes),Ferncloud (Died in Badger attack), Crystalwing (Left the clans) Arcticpool (Unkown causes) Headwarrior: Bloodclaw (Unkown causes), Lavaheart (Was the Choosen one from Starclan) Elders dead: Silverpelt (Old age) Moonpelt (old age) Stromfur (Old age) Queens dead: Emberclaw (Died in a bear attack) Warriors dead: Skypelt (Unknown cause), Silverpelt (Battle), Fireheart (Unknown cause) Mistyheart (Unkown causes) Dawnheart (Was choosen one from Starclan) Heathertail (Unkown cause) Icewing (Uknown cause) Apprentices dead: Bloodpaw (Uknown causes) Kits dead: Amberkit (killed by shadowclan soulstar), Firekit (killed by shadowclan soulstar), Dewkit (Killed by shadowclan soulstar), Rainkit (Killed by bad leg wound), Ivykit (Unkown causes) Mistykit (accidentally jumped off a cliff while running around) Banned cats from Thunderclan Flamepaw: almost killing leader, bad behavior, disrespectful. Souldog: Killing a kit, almost killing a warrior, Bad behavior, Not understanding clan rules or ways. Soulstar: Traitor, bad behavior, Killing many kits, attacking clan members all the time, not listening to leader, a killer. Banned by ALL clans Hawkpaw: Traitor, wanted war and wanted fighting, he was dangerous and hungry for power, betrayed the entire clan.( aka Hawkstar) Banned by ALL clans Berrynose: Traitor, was with Hawkstar, tried to attack camp, betrayed everyone, even White star (her mother) Goldpaw: Said bad things, did not listen, disrespected clan members, lies Rubypaw: Tried to kill clan leader and clan members, cheated when clan attacked, banned by Thunderclan Ashkit: Did something terrible banned by Thunderclan Foxpaw: Made someone in clan feel sad banned by Thunderclan Wars and Battles We Have Gone Through Shadowclan: a war we have won, took us about two months to win (War) Bearclan: battle in territory we won possibly started a war though (Battle) Hawkstar and his clan: We finished the battle, and he is strong but all the clans have stopped him (War) Windclan (When Nightstar was Leader): Multiple battles in camp and territory (War) Bluestar: Fought along side with Riverclan in the Bluestar's camp (Battle) Ravenclan: Targeted Thunderclan (Battle) Lotusclan: Attacked Thunderclan in revenge (Battle) Congratulations! Here in Congratulations we will congratulate our fellow clan mates for accomplishments they have made or have received. It is to honor them for their contribution to the clan. We thank our clan mates for joining Thunderclan and learning how the clan goes. So thank you our fellow Clan mates! Congratulations Lavaheart! You have become the new Thunderclan deputy! You have trained hard, you are also very loyal and brave and kind. You should make a wonderful deputy! The Thunderclan Clan Games! These games are jam packed with fun, each month we will be doing fun Clan Games, this was the first day we did Clan Games and it was awesome, everyone listened and payed attention. It was so much fun, and i bet everyone else has fun to. Every cat has a simile on his/her face. For the Clan Games their is a Hunting Contest, catch the mice (Wildfire) or tag the cat (Tag), then their is a sparring match for the clan, even kits can paticipate, though kits only spar kits and not harshly. Then their is hide and seek which a lot of people had fun, then there was Hunger Games Warrior Cat style. Then Fashion drop, most of the clan has no idea what it was, soon after some cats where asking to play again! The Clan games were so much fun! Outsiders: * Stay out of camp/territory * Don't attack any clans members (or we attack you) * Don't hunt/or walk in our territory * Don't sneak in and take any kits (we will attack you) * If you hurt us, we hurt you more Kit Rules: * No fighting harshy * No invisable creature killing you, or killing others * Stay in camp with mother or close to mother * Be patient to become apprentice * NO POWER PLAYING! * Don't act like a boss cause your not * No KILLING, OR PLAY KILLING (same thing, killing) * No crossing borders (there will be a punishment) * Respect Starclan Apprentice Rules: * Respect and listen to your mentor * Respect higher ranks then you * Follow mentor without attitude * No walking/hunting in other territory * Respect Starclan * NO POWER PLAYING! * NO KILLING ANY CLAN MEMBERS even if they are annoying or won't understand * Don't act like the boss cause your not * Don't eat while hunting Warrior Rules: * Don't walk/hunt in other territory * Respect higher ranks then you * When told to do something do it (Leader/Deputy/ Medic) * Don't eat while hunting * Respect Starclan * NO POWER PLAYING! * Don't hurt ANY clan members * Don't kill ANY clan members even if they are annoying or won't listen. * Don't kick ANY CAT out of the clan (only deputy and leader may) * Be a role model for lower ranks (Apprentice, Kit) Elder Rules: * When there is a fight, don't fight hide somewhere * Stay in camp * Don't snarl, growl, or hiss at a kit or apprentice (unless they did something very bad) * Don't hurt a kit or apprentice EVER! * Listen to Warriors, Leader, Deputy, and Medic and other higher ranks (also kit and apprentice, but this for emergency) * Don't hurt another Elder * If something happens to something, or someone and you saw it and tell the truth to a higher rank (Leader, Deputy, Medic, or their will find out and there will be punishments) * Don't complain about everything (even if something smells bad, or tastes bad) * When there is a clan meetings you don't have to come (only if you leg, or paws or back hurts badly, and only Medic can check) * If Leader/Deputy comes in don't hide anything or lie * If Medic comes don't complain or lie about pain, or growl or snarl at Medic cat. * Respect Starclan Queen Rules: * Stay in camp (unless there is a battle, take your kits and yourself to a safe place) * Let Medic help you when you are hurt (or giving) * Don't hurt your kits, or others * Don't hiss, snarl, or growl at other kits * Respect all clan members * If a kit runs away, quickly tell another Warrior, Queen, Leader, or another higher rank * Respect Starclan Medic Rules: * Stay in camp (unless emergancy in territory or Herb hunting) * Help wounded cats (no complaining while helping clan) * Respect higher ranks then you (Leader, Deputy) * Don't let cats die, try all you can (unless they are to far in Star Clan to be saved) * Come when called * Don't snarl or growl or hurt any clan members, or kill clan members * Respect all clan members the way you respect your Leader, Deputy * When Star Clan talks to you, tell you leader * If you hear something, or someone quickly tell Leader, or Deputy, or another higher rank * Respect Starclan greatly Deputy Rules: * No KILLING ANY CLAN MEMBER, even if they are annoying and don't listen * Don't kick any clan member out of clan (there will be punishments if you kick someone out) * When i am not online, don't take charge (when i'm offline your not leader, you are deputy, so don't act like leader when i am offline) * Don't cross borders * Respect all clan members the way you would respect your Leader * Call out Clan patrols (dawn patrol, Noon patrol, Night patrol) * Make sure clan is in order when Leader is online, and offline * Respect Star Clan * Respect Cat Clans Leader Rules: * Don't hurt any kits, or other ranks (unless they are traitors) * Don't kick out a clan member for no reason * Respect all clan members * Respect Cat Clans * Don't betray your clan * Respect Star Clan * Don't betray Star Clan * Don't lie to your clan, or other clans Traits: * Swimming * Hunting * Running * Climbing What We Hunt: * Fish * Birds * Rabbits * Squirrles * Chipmunks * Mice * Fox Allies: * Shadowclan * Windclan * Riverclan Enemies: * Shadow Clan (when soul star was leader) * Bear Clan (a bear clan) * Ravenclan Territory: Far away from two leg nests and camps, a forest full of rich prey and lot's of trees providing lots of protection. Training hollow its very big. Thunder clan territory is great, lots of trees, and a few meadows where lots of rabbits are. A river flows surrounding the territory and its full of fish. An island is the sunning rocks, where the sun shines brightly in that spot. Barley any trees grow on that island. First ages of Thunderclan: It all started a many, many, many,years ago, cats of the wild talked and soon joined together in clans, there were fore great clans of the forest Riverclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Thunderclan. They all followed one clan altogether and that was Starclan they followed the rules of there dead ancestors and made a great life together. Then soon the clans got greedy and decided to attack each other for territory and prey. That meant there were traitors in the clans that disobeyed there leader, and there clan. When Bluestar was a warrior she new that she had to be deputy, but she also had kits, two kits in fact. There was another warrior that was horrible but showed loyalty toward the leader, that warrior would weaken the clan and turn it into a traitor and horrible clan. So Bluestar made her move, she gave her kits to her lovely husband who took them and brought them into his clan. When the leader called the deputy he called Bluestar for deputy, moons later the leader died and Bluestar became leader of Thunderclan. It seemed like forever that everyone cat was betraying her a few days later after she became deputy but she never knew it, Tigerclaw was the traitor of the pack same with Darkstripe. Then firepaw came into the clan and started to release these mysteries to Bluestar, who barely believed it till the day Tigerclaw attacked, he said why and he was always a traitor just not telling anyone, or showing anyone. A few moons before Firepaw was turned into a Warrior for saving kits with Yellowfang, and when the battle with Tigerclaw happened he Jumped into Leader den attacking Tigerclaw, Bluestar had minor wounds and jumped to her paws and attacked with Fireheart trying to kill him with all they got. But they failed, Tigerclaw got out and was still alive but was kicked out and Fireheart was made Deputy, when Bluestar died it was a tragic day, Fireheart had become Leader, many many moons later he had a mate, Sandstorm who was a beautiful she-cat, They had kits together and one with a combo of brown, black, and orange fur was the first to come out, she was named Meadowkit for her Meadowy like pelt. Moons later a battle happend and her sisters and brothers died in the horrible battle once they where apointed Warrior. Meadowheart was the only one left from the bunch not to mention the death of her leader, Bramblestar was announced leader and appointed Meadowheart as deputy, she controlled all the patrols perfectly till one battle, Shadow clan cats came rushing into Thunderclan camp, killing a few warriors and an apprentice or two, everyone was attacking the shadow clan warriors and was not paying attention to the leader, who was killed by the shadow clan deputy, Meadowheart was heart broken as she rushed to her leader who was half dead, half alive this was his last life, after many other battles and attacked from foxes and Shadowclan. Meadowheart had risen and attacked the Shadowclan Deputy clawing and biting with all her might soon killing him easily with her razor sharp teeth and claws. She was now the Thunderclan leader, she had to take everything into her paws know. When the battle was over she announced the death of Bramblestar and she was know Meadowstar, Leader of Thunderclan, She trained the apprentices well, and showed the warriors more stunts and attacking ways. Her clan has risen and Shadowclan hated that, Soulstar was now leader after the death of there leader eating a deathberry by mistake from there medic, Runningnose who hated that leader. Soulstar attacked killing mostly kits then apprentices and warriors. Meadowstar was very hurt when she saw that Silverpelt had died in battle, she will never be forgotten, Firekit was killed in the battle as well she was a fantastic kit with a kind heart. Meadowstar had enough and leaped onto Soulstar, moments later Meadowstar lost her footing and fell leaving Soulstar on top of her. He pinned her down and using his death like claws and teeth biting her neck losing a life. Moons later Meadowstar attacked Shadowclan camp killing Soulstar and all his lives one at a time revenge for the lose of kits and apprentices and warriors. That day will never be forgotten, not by Meadowstar and not by many of her clan members. Moons and moons after, everything was perfect, warriors were happy, and know the story of Soulstar is just a old wise tale used to scare kits. Our way of Training: * Hunting * Attacking * Using Defense * Using Offense * Teaching rules and ways of the clan * Showing around camp/territory * Showing them to other members of the clan What is Power-Playing? * Always Using dodge,miss or block when ever they are attacked * Saying "Heals" * Using powers Herbs: * Cobwebs- stops bleeding * Poppyseeds- Kills pain, makes cats fall asleep * Burdock root- Helps stop infections in rat bites * Burnet - keeps cats strength up * Beech Leaves- used to carry herbs * Bind weed- helps make sure broken legs stay in place * Blackberry leaves- helps swelling of a bee sting * Borage leaves- gives better milk, also helps with fever * Catchweed- stops poultices from being rubbed off without hurting skill * Catmint- used to stop green cough and white cough * Celandine- soothes damaged eyes * Chamomile- Strengthens heart, soothes mind great for traveling * Chervil- infected wounds or bellyaches, can be used during kitting * Chickweed- treats green cough, though catmint would be better * Cob nuts- make into ointments * Coltsfoot- eases breathing, or kitten cough also cracked pads * Comfrey root- repairs broken bones, soothes wounds, wrenched claws, itching, and still joints * Daisy leaf- ease aching joints, traveling herb * Dandelion- sooth and heal bee sting, chewed to act like pain killer * Dock- soothes scratches, can sting, soothes sore pads * Funnel- helps pain in hips * Feverfew- good for headaches * Heather nectar- makes swallowing easier and sweetens mixtures * Honey- helps infections, smoked damaged/ sore throats, gives energy, soothes coughing, helps swallow other things. * Horsetail- treats infections, stops bleeding * Juniper berry- helps bellyaches, gives strength, helps breathing, can be used to calm cats * Lamb's ear- gives cats strength * Lavender- cures fevers and chilles, hides sent of death * Mallow leaves- helps bellyaches * Marigold- stops infection, stops bleeding, helps joints * Mint- hides sent of death * Mouse bile- help get rid of ticks * Dries oak leaf- stops infection before it starts * Parsley- stops queen from pruducing milk when kits die, or if she has pruduced to much, used to cure bellyaches * Ragwort leaves- treats aching joints * Ragweed- extra strength and energy * Raspberry leaves- ease pain and stop bleeding * Rosemary - hides sent of death * Rush- puts broken limb in place * Snakeroot- heal poison * Sorrel- Build up appetite, traveling herb * Sticks- Distracts pain, used more for queens giving birth * Stinging needle- used for vomiting, brings down swelling, mix for broken bones, heals wounds * Sweet- sedge- eases infection * Tansy- helps coughs, help poisons and wounds, helps stop green cough * Tormentil- healing wounds, extracting poison * Thyme- calms nervesness and cats in shock * Watermint- eases suffering that starts in bellyache * Wild garlic- provents infection (rat bites) * Willow bark- eases pain * Willow leaves- stops vomiting * Wintergreen- treats wounds and poisons * Yarrow- extraxs poison from wounds, makes cats vomit up toxins, helps heal cracked pads Poisons: * Deathberry- kills within seconds when eaten * Foxglove seeds- can cause paralysis, and heart failure * Deadly nightshade- Poison * Water hemlock- causes writhing pain, and foam from the mouth